earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Vaccare
General Information First name: Mia Middle name(s): Surname: Vaccare Age: 474 (Appears early 20's) Date of birth: Race: Vampire/Human Gender: Female Sexuality: Pansexual Current residence: World traveler Relationship status: Single Social status: Noble, Clan leader Traits of Voice Accent (if any): Normal Language spoken: English Other languages known: Primordial Style of speaking: Cheeky, mysterious Volume of voice: normal Physical Appearance Height: 5'5 Weight: 140 Eye color: Green Skin color: Pale Shape of face: pointed chin Distinguishing features: Build of body: Lean & toned Hair color: Raven Black Hair style: Straight long hair, bangs Complexion: Fair Posture: Perfect Tattoos: None Piercings: None Typical clothing: All black, close fitting Is seen by others as: Mysterious, flirty and out-worldly Personality Likes: Painting, Sneaking about, Reading, Socializing, Dancing, Dislikes: Rudeness, Close minded people, Fools Education: Highest education Fears: Losing family Personal goals: Make her family whole again General attitude: Cautious but mostly out going Religious values: Believes in Ymir General intelligence: High General sociability: High Health Illnesses (if any): None Allergies (if any): None Sleeping habits: abnormal Energy level: High Eating habits: Not the best Memory: Strong Any unhealthy habits: None History '''Birth country:''' Issimir '''Hometown:''' Vaccare Clan lands '''Childhood''': Regardless of the rest of the clan believing she was a stain to the bloodline. Her parents were quite loving and her years were spent happily along side her twin brother. '''Teen years:''' Along side Tyi, they were quite adventurous. Could track down and dominate the outskirts of Issimir. Being quite familiar about the grounds, they also loved to raid the taverns. Drink and party till they dropped. This would soon end on they night of her parents murder '''Adult years:''' Mia would spend her adult years working in the Palace of Issimir. Becoming the personal bodyguard/assassin/spy for the leader of her nation. All at the same time, trying to find her brother who had mysteriously disappeared after their parents death... Eventually, she'd spend most of her life trying to find him. '''Past places of residence:''' Castle of Issimir, Vaccare Palace '''History of family:''' As legend tells it, the Vaccare clan was created by Ymir. Creating the long line of descendants still living in Issimir today. They were born with insatiable blood thrust, becoming the vampire clan they are known as today. Unlike most vampires that cannot procreate, they were given that gift in order for the Ymir line to survive. Becoming a family tainted by incest, they believe in purity of their race. Anyone born from outside the clan usually has gotten much hate and ridicule, most stories have ended in abandonment. The founders were Alexios and Reyna Vaccare. The twins of blood, ruling over millennia's and being parents to most of the clan. Known as brutal rulers, they were forced to move to the outskirts of Issimir where most civilians never dared to go. Creating a large castle for the main family and clan to settle around. Their death is a mystery, some speculate that they eventually went mad and killed each other. Others believe their children were secretly the murder's, seeking power. Soon after the twins death, the first born son Kienan inherited the throne. Kienan was a loved king, not a brute like his parents. He was fair and wanted the clan to grow from its ancient traditions, never agreeing with their pure blood obsessions. The clan knew him as the Lonely king, for centuries being without a relationship. Quickly, this became a problem as he was helping create offspring for the family. What once was a large clan turned to about 56 vampires. After two millennia's, he'd marry Lucia. This brought a lot of chaos due to the fact she was not of the clan. Nothing more than a peasant, Lucia became more well known as the shadow assassin. Eventually, they'd have twins, Mia and Tyi Vaccare. This did not feed well with the clan and soon they became targets of the elders. Hated, many tried to steal the throne and attack the children. A battle that would end in Kienan's and Lucia's death, following the elders. Leaving the Clan with 51 vampires. Now after hundreds of years, the clan is at a healthy 106 members. '''Briefly explain life story''': The Vaccare Clan are known to be an ancient vampire family. That for years kept within their blood lines to create pure creatures of darkness. Being descendants of Ymir they have a strong resistance to the freezing temperatures of Issimir. Sadly not inheriting ice affinities. When their leader Kienan Vaccare fell in love with a human the clan was outraged. Never in the families history had they broken from the bloodline, this made his children's birth unwelcome. There was constant disagreement with Kienan’s rule, this lead to bloodshed in order to protect his legacy. His wife Lucia was known to be extremely beautiful. Native to Issimir, the clan feared her dark gifts. Able to control shadows to her will. Falling pregnant was Kienan’s worst fear for his wife. They basically feed off her like a life force, parasitic to the mother carrying them. The fact she survived twins was a miracle. In childbirth, Kienan had to turn Lucia in order for her own survival. When Mia was born, she was unlike most vampire children. Human food could keep her nourished. She wouldn’t die if she didn’t feed on blood. They figured her half-ling nature allowed for this. Many elders questioned what other abilities she and her brother were born with. There questions would be answered when the children managed to break free from the mansions doors. For most of their childhood they had to stay in darkness, for fear of burning into ash with the sun. Taking children with them they escaped and upon hitting sunlight two children died but the twins stayed unscaved. The clan feared they would become more powerful. So afraid to the point the children were shunned by the rest of their family. Mia and her brother grew fast, by the age of six they already looked like teenagers. The years after that their features only slightly matured. They stopped aging at ten years old, looking like young adults. Mia started developing her dark gifts when she was eleven. They weren’t too strong, simply shadow shaping. Out of fear her daughter would be targeted, Lucia hid away her daughters talents. Mia remembered her words, “Until the day I die, I forbid you to use them.” This caused Mia to feel a lot of shame. It only got worse as she grew, she became a target just for being a half breed. Once being a sweet girly princess, Mia would have to change into a fighter to protect herself. Kienan would teach her to fight with weapons and Lucia would teach her the art of assassination. Learning to own her power took away the shame she felt. Confidence grew and in time she was a social butterfly. Her and Tyi (brother) were always going about the town. Meeting new people and exploring Issimir. Mia’s dark talents only got stronger as she aged, never to her mother’s extent. With her brother though being strong was always kind in nature. Force to learn fighting with Kienan, Tyi never was as good as Mia. This made her fear her brothers life. Eventually this would cause a shift in her life. A night when they went to town and were attacked by their own clan. Even though they fought younger vampires they were still outnumbered and the only way to protect Tyi was to shadow cloak him. Upon her discovery the clan fled, where they would run back to the Vaccare Residence. That night would scar them for the rest of their lives. Their parents murdered with hearts ripped out their chests. Mia made Tyi leave, so that he may never return. She stayed and confronted the elders who had taken her beloved parents. “Until the day I die, I forbid you to use them…” Whispers emerged from her shadows. Standing above her mother’s body, a shadow lifted from the corpse and invaded Mia’s body. With a sudden rush, Lucia’s great shadow transferred to her own. It was like being super charged unlike anything she had ever felt before. Mia would have never fully woken her fully potential unless her mother died. Teaching Mia that her own power would come with a price. Till this day no one knows what happened to the elders and Mia refuses to talk about it. Tyi never came back again and even with a legacy at her feet she decides to risk it all for the Kingdom as an assassin. After her long line working as the Kingdom's spy/assassin, she'd find it time to search for her brother. Little did she know he'd become the Krassimir leader, soon disappearing after its destruction. Many tried to convince her that he was dead, but in her heart she knew that was wrong. Traveling thousands of knew worlds to find him, eventually she'd find her lead in Earth's Core. Shocked to find a niece and a brother at loss of his own memories. Relationships Parents: Lucia and Kienan Vaccare Siblings: Tyi Vaccare, AKA. Vythrel Goth, Akuma Niece: Seoirse Starnar Any enemies (and why): None yet Children: Eros, Illiana, Leto and Esme (Adopted) Friends: None Best friend(s): None Important friends/relatives (explain): All family is important Love interest (if there is one): None yet Combat Peaceful or violent: Violent when provoked, mostly stealthy Weapon (if applicable): Family Heirloom, Vaccare Blood Dagger Ever since she was little, Kienan told Mia stories of the family heirloom. The Vaccare Blood Dagger. As the lore tells it, its creations was purely for the families protection. However, became a weapon stronger than they could’ve imagined. Forged with the blood of the first Vaccare founders, the weapon can only be wielded by one of the main family. The blade becomes ordinary when someone outside of the clan tries to use it. It’s the only real weapon she always has on her, since she mostly uses shadows. The more she cuts delivered the more the dagger drains the enemies life force. When a Vaccare vampire adds a bit of blood on the weapon before a battle it will act as a link, when they cut the enemy the life force will drain to the user, possibly lead to death depending on the damage. This happens through the blood that is shed. It absorbs the blood strengthening the weapon and acts like source of energy. Making her stronger during the fight. Being stabbed for long duration of time extracts the life force much faster, to the point it could be fatal. Style of fighting: Assassination, silent killing Others Occupation: Assassin, bounty hunter, spy Current home: Anywhere and everywhere Favorite types of food: Anything, including blood Favorite types of drink: O+ Hobbies/past times: Paints and draws Guilty pleasures: None Pet peeves: Negativity Pets: None Talents: Painting, Dancing Favorite colors: Black Favorite type of music: Classical, latin ballroom music Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Abilities '''Shadow Manipulation''' Creates, manipulates and shapes shadows. Channeled from darkness and the energy it holds, it tends to draw or feed from it. Excels in dark energy areas and at night. Light Manipulation does not necessarily kill her but weakens her shadows. ‘Light’ in general depending on the shadow it casts can strengthen its power. '''Skills:''' Climbing: Mia can climb to extremely high locations for vantage points. Stealth: With her shadows, Mia prefers and is better in stealth combat. Still knows how to fight without it. Range: Depending on the weapon she can be long range or short. Good with hand to hand combat. Sharp shooter: Mia has very good aim, especially when it comes to throwing knives. Parkour: Adept in maneuvering about complex environment, in a quick and effective way. Spells Cloak: Can use her own shadow to camouflage herself in darkness. Making her invisible. During the day its limited to where shadows are casted. Can use it on 2-3 people, anymore would drain her significantly. Mainly used for espionage. Cloak can turn into Armor, Can wrap herself in a thin shadow to act as armor, can be as strong as steel. Sense’s: Mia can send her shadow to link onto others. Once linked she can listen to conversation and also relay messages in whispers. Limitations in sending messages from extremely far distances with her shadows. Best way is to link to a shadow of an object or person. With collective shadows, Mia can also sense presence/movement as someone passes through them. Disguise: Mia can use her own shadow to mask her face and also make her facial appearance different. Mostly used for disguise and identity protection. It’s not biologically changing it, simply casting a shadow. Travel: Mia can shadow travel through connected links. Her own shadow with engulf her with the dark energy and then shift her through the shadow dimensions. Solidification: Can shape her shadows into solid figures and shapes. Mainly used for casting shadow weapons, these are like ordinary steel weapons not magical based. Her weapons of choice are throwing knives and short swords. Approved by: